


we'll fulfill our dreams, we'll be free

by eternalmagic



Series: strifehart week [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Strifehart Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmagic/pseuds/eternalmagic
Summary: “It’s the end of an era.”[ strifehart week 2018 day 6: final. ]





	we'll fulfill our dreams, we'll be free

**Author's Note:**

> today's title comes from ["learn me right" by birdy & mumford + sons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBeJ-cMRHI8)!

“It’s the end of an era.”

Leon glances over at Yuffie, expression bemused. “You say that like you don’t want it to end.”

The ninja gives Leon a look. “Puh- _lease_. I’m so glad the construction is done with now. I can finally start picking the splinters out of my hands. But…” Yuffie turns, leaning her chin onto her hand as she surveys the town below them. “I think I’m gonna miss doing this, day in and day out. The routine is kinda nice, I guess.”

Leon understands what she means - with the restoration coming to an end, Leon’s not quite sure what will fill his hours now. Should he focus more on Ansem’s old computer, and bringing the technology around town up to date? Should he try to travel between worlds? He knows he won’t be able to sit around and do nothing--he’s never been able to sit still. The prospect of having so much spare time is a bit daunting.

“So.” He says, instead of dwelling on it. “What do you think you’ll get up to, now that you have so much time?”

“Merlin asked if I’d help him with some stuff. I think it’ll mostly be errands, but he said he’d be willing to teach me a little magic, if I can manage it.”

The thought of Yuffie learning how to light things on fire is not exactly a relaxing one. “Now I’m just worried that we might have to restart the restoration effort if you start to learn magic.”

“Hey!” Yuffie kicks him in the shin. “I won’t be  _that_ bad!”

“I dunno…” Leon says, exaggerating his doubtful expression as much as possible. That always tends to rile Yuffie up, and today is no exception. Before too long they’re moving on from their break spot in the bailey and continuing their trip to the construction site with lunch in tow.

Tifa and Cloud are just breaking from work for lunch when Leon and Yuffie return, settling down as Leon is left to distribute the meal Aerith has made back at Merlin’s house. Yuffie chatters with Tifa for a while, both women rather excited about the end of the construction just around the corner. Cloud is a bit quieter, watching with a small smile as Yuffie describes the things she’d like to do in the coming days.

Leon settles in next to Cloud, falling quiet for a moment as he eats and watches the others go on. The sinking feeling from before returns, and Leon can’t help the way his face falls.

The restoration has been the focal point of Leon’s life for so long, thoughts of building plans and construction schedules filling his mind each and every day. Leon knows he is the type of man who needs to be constantly doing something. What can he fill his time with now…?

Cloud catches him just as Leon is starting to let his mind wander down a path of no return. He bumps Leon’s side, tilting his head. “You okay?”

Leon blinks. “Mmm? Oh. Yes, I’m fine.”

Cloud sighs quietly and gives Leon a look, clearly not believing him. “What’s wrong?”

Tifa and Yuffie glance over now, and Leon can’t hide the fact that he’s uncomfortable under the attention. He feels his face turn red. A bit quietly, nervously, he admits, “...I’m not sure how I feel. About finishing construction.”

“Well, I think I get it.” Tifa leans back onto her hands. “I’m happy that we’re finishing, but what do we do next?”

She states it so matter-of-factly, and something in Leon’s mind clicks into place. Was it a fear of the unknown stretching out before him that was giving him pause? Causing the unease settling into his stomach? It had to be. Leon doesn’t like it.

He feels Cloud watching him, and fidgets uneasily. “...I dunno.”

Yuffie remains quiet for a moment, before turning her attention to the others. “What about you guys, then? Got any big plans?”

“A nice long bath!” Tifa exclaims, beaming. Yuffie giggles. “Not sure about after, though. But that’s okay--we’ve got all the time in the world. There’ll be plenty to do, I’m sure.”

Leon falls silent, not sure what to say. He supposes that everyone  _will_ find something to do with their time eventually, but something still makes unease settle in his chest. He's sorry to say that he doesn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation, as interesting as Cloud's motorcycle repairs might be. He offers the blonde a smile as their lunch break draws to a close, trying to lift his mood before returning to his work for the day. It doesn't exactly work the way he wants it to, but it's better than staring into the unknown before him.

Within a few hours, the work is done. Leon gives everything one final once over, before nodding in approval. The construction work is now officially completed, and the restoration effort has come to a close. Yuffie whoops with delight when Leon gives his final okay, sprinting all the way back to Merlin's house to tell the others the good news. Tifa follows after her, leaving Leon and Cloud to trail along behind them both. The blonde twines their hands together as they walk, surveying their handiwork.

Part of Leon is still marveling at just how far they've come from when he'd first set foot back on their world, when Maleficent had finally been driven out. Back then, what little remained of the town was buried under rubble, broken beyond repair. A shell of its former self. But now, as Leon looks around at this town they built, it seems like a completely different place. It's full of life once more, and seeing what he’s helped rebuild with his own hands certainly does bring a smile to his face.

Leon catches Cloud watching him with a faint smile playing around his lips. Leon smiles gently himself. “What?” He asks quietly.

Cloud just hums. “Nothing. You just look very proud.” He leans over, tugging Leon down enough for a soft kiss. The blonde smiles into it before pulling away. “Cute.”

Leon sputters a few unintelligible sounds, before shaking his head. He tries to ignore the embarrassed flush on his face as he mutters, “Shut it, you.”

Cloud laughs, the sound music to Leon’s ears. He tugs on their entwined hands, resuming the trip back to Merlin’s house.

 

  
As a thank you from the townsfolk, a big party is held that evening in the town square to celebrate the total restoration of Radiant Garden. The committee members have been named the guests of honor, and they are treated to a feast and celebration of their success. Leon feels more bashful than usual, unused to having so much direct attention on him. He is able to relax minutely when Cloud squeezes his hand to reassure him.

The town square comes alive with music, and before too long the tables are pushed aside in favor of creating a dance floor. Sora and his friends have come by for the occasion, and he takes the opportunity to teach as many a she can some of the many dances he’s learned in his travels. Aerith and Yuffie tug Cloud away from the table and onto the floor, and seeing the blonde hesitantly make his way through the steps makes Leon smile more than he has all night.

Eventually, he’s dragged out onto the dance floor as well. Between the music filling his ears and the focus he has to keep on his feet, Leon forgets about what the next few days will be like.

   
  


There’s still plenty to do, Leon finds. Patrols still need to be done, and there’s still a staggering amount of data to filter through in Ansem’s old computer. It’s enough to fill Leon’s time, though he’s sorry to admit that he does lose track of what time of day it is when he’s cooped up in the castle so often. Cloud comes to poke him when not working on his motorcycle, but in general most people seem to leave him be.

After about a week, Aerith begins to see the slant to Leon’s shoulders, the uncertainty in his eye. She starts asking him to run errands for her, and before too long he’s got a chore list a mile long.

So, he keeps busy. Leon finds a lot of it to be mindless, not nearly as hands-on as the restoration had been, but it fills the time.

About a month or so after the restoration has been completed, Leon steps outside one morning to find that Cloud is waiting for him outside of Merlin’s door, motorcycle revved and ready to go. The blonde looks up as Leon steps out.

“Hey,” Cloud starts, before Leon can get in any kind of greeting, “Hop on, we’re gonna go for a ride.”

Leon raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“A ride. I was thinking an overnight trip to see what else is out there. I grabbed a change of clothes for the both of us already, just wanted to wait for you to finish breakfast.”

Leon isn’t quite sure he follows. “But  _why_?”

Cloud blinks, and looks as if the question has caught him off guard. After a moment, he says, “Well...we finished here. But there’s an entire world out there for us to see. Figured we may as well get started as soon as we could.” He smiles, holding out a helmet for Leon.

Leon stares at him, still just a little bit surprised. As he gently takes the helmet he says, “What about the others?”

Cloud waves a hand. “Eh, they’ll be fine.”

For another moment, Leon stays where he is, eyes on the helmet in his hands. But then, before he can change his mind, he shoves it onto his head and climbs onto the motorcycle behind the Cloud, arms wrapping around the blonde’s waist. Leon feels more than hears the pleased noise rumbling in Cloud’s chest, and he revs the engine. In an instant, they’re heading out of town, no clear road before them.

Leon tightens his hold on Cloud’s waist, and finds that he’s excited to get started on the world outside of their town.

**Author's Note:**

> so today's prompt could have been taken in an angsty direction, but i decided to go for a more light-hearted option, and i felt that the final days of the restoration was a good one. i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> also, sorry to say but this will most likely be my last entry of the week. i don't think i'll have my day 7 stuff ready ;;;; but this was still fun, and i hope everyone enjoyed it as much as i did!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at x-eternalmagic or howdomaddie, and on twitter as @howdomaddie! if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and tell me what you liked most! i promise it will make my day.


End file.
